If a nuclear power plant has such a critical accident that radioactive materials are scattered to the environment, food, water and soil should be inspected for radioactive contamination. A radioactivity analyzing apparatus is adapted to detect a radiation energy and/or radiation intensity received from radionuclides in a sample such as food and to perform an identification and quantitative analysis thereof, which requires high accuracy and reliability.
Reference 1, for example, discloses a method for attaining a relatively good energy resolution by performing an unfolding solution method using a response function, which is a kind of an inverse-problem solution, thereby to identify a type of radionuclides of concern and estimate a contribution of each radionuclide over a total dose of radiation.
Reference 2 discloses a method for compensating a blur appeared in a radiological image by performing an unfolding solution method using one of response functions selected in accordance with energy.